Hanging by a Moment
by majiklmoon
Summary: A Roswell song fic based upon the Life House song Hanging by a Moment


This is my first attempt at a song fic.  The lyrics are Life House's Hanging by a Moment by 
    
    Jason Wade.  All credit goes to him for the song, I am only borrowing it.  The characters
    
     from Roswell don't belong to me either; they are the property of Jason Katims and 20th Century
    
     Fox.  I promise to return them in better condition 
    
    than the condition they were in when I borrowed them.
    
    Rating:  PG –13
    
    **Hanging by a moment**
    
    Max Evans is sitting in a booth at the Crashdown, and Liz is working. 
    
     In the background, music is playing.  One song finishes and Hanging by a Moment begins. 
    
     Max and Liz watch one another as the song plays, each lost deep in 
    
    their own thoughts.  
    
    _Desperate for changing_
    
    _Starving for truth_
    
    _I'm closer to where I started_
    
    _I'm chasing after you_
    
    "God, Liz, I've always loved you.  From the minute I saw you, I felt a connection 
    
    to you.  For so many years, I just watched you from a distance.  I never allowed myself 
    
    to get close to you, or you to get close to me.  Until that day in September, 
    
    when everything changed."
    
    _I'm falling even more in love with you_
    
    _Letting go of all I've held on to_
    
    _I'm standing here until you make me move_
    
    _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_
    
    "So much has happened to us since I saved you.  You saved me in so many more ways.  
    
    You have sacrificed everything for me, and how do I repay you?  With betrayal."
    
    _Forgetting all I'm lacking_
    
    _Completely incomplete_
    
    _I'll take your invitation_
    
    _You take all of me now_
    
    "And yet time and time again, you manage to forgive me.  
    
    You put aside all your hurts, all your reservations, and welcome me 
    
    back into your life with open arms.  I don't deserve to be in your life Liz.  
    
    I don't deserve you."
    
    _I'm falling even more in love with you_
    
    _Letting go of all I've held on to_
    
    _I'm standing here until you make me move_
    
    _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_
    
    "And yet, you betrayed me too, with Kyle.  That's what you tell me, 
    
    but I can't believe it's true.  You are lying to me for some reason.  
    
    You have to be lying."
    
    _I'm living for the only thing I know_
    
    _I'm running and I question where to go_
    
    _And I don't know what I'm tapping into_
    
    _Just hanging by a moment here with you_
    
    "And yet, I've betrayed you as well, in the worst way possible. 
    
     I don't know how, but you managed to forgive me, to stand beside me
    
     and help me to find what I have lost.  I love you Liz."
    
    _There's nothing else to lose_
    
    _There's nothing else to find_
    
    _There's nothing in the world _
    
    _That can change my mind_
    
    _There is nothing else_
    
    _There is nothing else_
    
    _There is nothing else_
    
    "No matter what happens, I know I'll always have you.  We belong together
    
     Liz, you and me.  We are two halves of one whole.  You are my life, my heart,
    
     and my soul.  Without you I will cease to exist."
    
    _Desperate for changing_
    
    _Starving for truth_
    
    _I'm closer to where I started_
    
    _I'm chasing after you_
    
    "Max, you have been a part of me for so long, first as friends, but so quickly
    
     it grew to be more.  I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you, but it goes beyond
    
     that.  There is a connection between us.  There always has been, and there always
    
     will be."
    
    _I'm falling even more in love with you_
    
    _Letting go of all I've held on to_
    
    _I'm standing here until you make me move_
    
    _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_
    
    "Max, I've given up so much for you, made so many sacrifices, but you have 
    
    to know that I chose to do them.  Nobody made me do anything I didn't want
    
     to do."  
    
    _I'm living for the only thing I know_
    
    _I'm running and I question where to go_
    
    _And I don't know what I'm tapping into_
    
    _Just hanging by a moment here with you_
    
    "I gave you up to save the world.  It was so hard to lie to you, to hurt you, to see 
    
    the pain in your eyes.  But I'd do it all again in a second if it means keeping you 
    
    alive.  You are my life Max.  No matter what happens in my life, there will only 
    
    be you in my heart."
    
    _Just hanging by a moment_
    
    _Hanging by a moment_
    
    _Hanging by a moment___
    
    _Hanging by a moment here with you_


End file.
